


Second Chances

by KarmicRetribution



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: Angst, Angst seems to almost be an obligatory tag for my fics, Gen, I am not planning this AT ALL, I don't know, I feel like if someone isn't crying, I would say some major characters die, SO, and RESETs are definitely a thing, anywho, except for the fact that this is Undertale, except for those who were dead prior to this fic, it is almost midnight - Freeform, mild body horror, so anyone who dies comes back, someone might cry, then I am not doing my job right, there might be some, this might be a bad idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmicRetribution/pseuds/KarmicRetribution
Summary: Chara has been fighting Sans for a very long time. They don't even remember how it all started, except that they're DETERMINED to win. But as one game ends, another starts. When Chara finally gets what they want, everything changes. And now, they no longer know what they want.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue.

* heya.  
* you've been busy, huh?  
* ...  
* so, i've got a question for ya.  
* do you think even the worst person can change...?  
* that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?  
* heh heh heh heh...  
* all right.  
* well, here's a better question.  
* do you wanna have a bad time?  
* cause if you take another step forward...  
* you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.  
* welp.  
* sorry, old lady.  
* this is why i never make promises.

 

* * *

  
* heya.  
* you look frustrated about something.  
* guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh?

 

* * *

  
* hmm. that expression...  
* that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row.  
* suffice to say, you look really... unsatisfied.  
* all right.  
* how 'bout we make it a third?

 

* * *

  
* hmm. that expression...  
* that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row.  
* ...  
* hey, what comes after "thrice," anyway?  
* wanna help me find out?

 

* * *

  
* hmm. that expression...  
* that's the expression of someone who's died quice in a row.  
* quice? frice?  
* welp, won't have to use it again anyways.

 

* * *

  
* hmm. that expression...  
* that's the expression of someone who's died five times in a row.  
* convenient, huh? that's one for each finger.  
* but soon...  
* you'll need a cool mutant hand to count all of your deaths.

 

* * *

  
* hmm. that expression...  
* that's the expression of someone who's died six times in a row.  
* that's the number of fingers on a mutant hand.  
* but soon...  
* you'll need to find a mutant hand with even more fingers.

 

* * *

  
* hmm. that expression...  
* that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row.  
* hey, that's good. seven's supposed to be a lucky number.  
* who knows, maybe you'll hit the jackpot...  
* and that number will multiply tenfold.

 

* * *

  
* hmm. that expression...  
* that's the expression of someone who's died eight times in a row.  
* that's the number of fingers on a spider.  
* but soon...  
* wait, don’t spiders have legs?

 

* * *

  
* hmm. that expression...  
* that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row.  
* nope, wait, that's definitely nine, sorry.  
* or was it ten?

 

* * *

  
* hmm. that expression...  
* that's the expression of someone who's died ten times in a row.  
* hey, congrats! the big one-oh!  
* let's invite all your friends over for a big shindig.  
* we can have pie, and hot dogs, and...  
* hmmm... wait. something's not right.  
* you don't have any friends.

 

* * *

  
* hmm. that expression...  
* that's the expression of someone who's died eleven times in a row.  
* well, give or take.  
* there's nuance to this stuff.  
* don't think i'll be able to count very well from here.  
* count for me, ok?  
* we'll start from 12.

 

* * *

  
* let's just get to the point.

 

* * *

  
* ...  
* that expression that you're wearing...  
* ...  
* well, i won't grace it with a description.

 

* * *

  
* ...  
* that expression that you're wearing...  
* ...  
* you're really kind of a freak, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game draws to an end.

_It's a beautiful day outside._

_Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..._

_On days like these, kids like **you**..._

_S h o u l d  b e  b u r n i n g  i n  h e l l._

* * *

 

Right foot forward, turn to the side…

They dodged another blast, easily contorting their body to evade the beam.

They've started to think of it almost like dancing, a dance they have memorized from constant practice. From trial and error.

Their opponent dodged their own attack.

A dance with no end. A dance where sometimes it seemed like they led…

Their SOUL turns blue.

… and sometimes it seemed like _he_ led.

Prepared, they jump against the artificial gravity he creates, avoiding bone attacks.

Dust chokes the air, and coats their body, though the dust in the air is not from them, but from the damage from their combined attacks.

The dust from the room, no, hallway, that they are in is different from the Dust clinging to their clothes, more chunky and grey. Monsters fade to white. Almost like snow, except oddly warm.

* * *

 

The dance drags on.

* * *

He no longer tries telling you that he feels like you can be a good person.

* * *

 

From their long time acquaintance with him, they recognize the signs.

His attacks aren't as ferocious.

His reaction time is slowing down.

He's getting tired.

With that, comes their opening.

His eyes drift shut, and they strike.

His eyes snap open, staring into theirs. They're close, close enough to shake hands. Something almost like disappointment is there, though whether it is directed at them, or at himself, that is unclear. It flickers, and his gaze becomes fixed on a distant point.

"so... guess that's it, huh?..." He coughs, Dust bursting into the air.

"just... don't say i didn't warn you."

welp…" They step away from him as he turns away.

"i'm off to grillby's." He stumbles a few steps away, before collapsing to his knees. They stare impassively at him, with an almost macabre sort of interest. They can't actually find anything in themselves to care.

"papyrus, do you want anything?" With that, his final words, he collapses to dust.

They wipe their blade on their shirt, getting the dust and blood off of it, until it's shiny again. Something compels them to walk forward, to finish this. And they comply.

Before they can even get past Sans's dust pile, something strikes at them, too fast for them to react. For a moment, they wonder if Sans had one last trick up his sleeve, before realizing it's a vine. And it's sticking through their chest.

They're so numb to even the pain their body feels, they didn't notice it going through them like a hot knife through butter ~~cups~~. It pulls out, and they note that it's covered in their blood. It's red, and slick. For some reason, that surprises them. At this point, they feel so empty they wouldn't have been surprised if they were just filled with dust. It's their turn to collapse to their knees, though they don't say anything. What's there to say?

A voice which they barely recognize whispers, "Chara, I'm sorry…" just as the world fades to black.

Chara.

Huh.

They like the sound of that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters should be getting longer from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo… quick disclaimer. I forgot the name for the swapped universe. It's either Underswap or Swaptale. If someone could let me know, that would be great. I will add tags as things happen and go along.
> 
> Also, please leave comments and kudos! ^^ Thanks!
> 
> Another disclaimer, in case you didn't figure it out, this is a story of how the Swapped universe came to be. Due to this fact, it will consist mostly of headcannons and such, so my version will probably not (most likely not) match up with a hundred percent with others.


End file.
